


Operation Bodyguard

by apollosukulele



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: M/M, Wuko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8644345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollosukulele/pseuds/apollosukulele
Summary: After struggling to find a decent bodyguard, Wu sees a picture of Mako in the newspaper and decides to take matters into his own hands.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day one of the 30 day OTP challenge: Meeting - The first time your OTP met. Introduced through a mutual friend? An accident?
> 
> Insp: "While residing there, he [Wu] was kept under constant surveillance by Mako, whom he personally chose as his bodyguard after seeing his accomplishments in the newspapers." (http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Wu)

Prince Wu had been through more bodyguards than he could possibly have imagined and, if he was completely honest, the situation was beginning to get out of hand. Several had resigned after only a couple of days work, claiming the job ‘just wasn’t for them’ or blaming it on some ‘personality clash’. Huh. Well, if they weren’t going to appreciate him for who he was then they could happily go back to their miserable, boring little lives without the parties and shopping and extensive spa days for all Wu cared. He’d sacked a couple of men for being inattentive and not looking out for all his personal needs, and there was one guy in particular who he was sure did it on purpose just so he could leave. Well; again, good riddance! Besides, that outdated suit he wore was beginning to become a bit of an embarrassing eye-sore.  

Anyway, this series of events put him in a difficult position. Clearly President Raiko was no expert in picking bodyguards and, although Wu didn’t blame him for this, he’d had enough of these inadequate, constantly changing people and felt he deserved better. He decided to take matters into his own hands.

It was a few days later that he was enjoying his weekly spa trip, reclining in the chair with his feet being nibbled by fish and a refreshing cucumber-aloe face-mask treating his flawless princely skin. It was moments like this that Wu could really enjoy the simple things in life without having to think about the larger problems in the world. He’d had a wonderful morning at the Little Ba Sing Se shopping mall, though he had run into a bit of a problem after he approached a rather attractive water-tribe girl in pro-bending gear asking if she wanted a full time job watching over him for every hour of the day. She said no and tried to punch him. But hey, that’s her loss. No need to dwell on that anymore. He let out a sigh of relaxation, resting his hands behind his head.

“Your newspaper has arrived, your Highness.” One of the spa attendants handed him the paper and set a pot of calming jasmine tea on the table next to him.

Wu thanked the man but after taking a look at the front page he drew in a sharp intake of breath. The headline read: _Republic City Cop Single-Handedly Prevents Cabbage Corp Robbery_ , but it wasn’t the headline that caught his attention. Underneath was a large action shot of said police officer firebending and wow, that guy was smoking…… both literally and figuratively. He somehow needed to get this guy into his life. After admiring the photo for several minutes he decided to actually read the article and an idea started forming in his mind. Clearly the guy was capable of defense and stopping crime, and that’s exactly the kind of person he was looking for. A strong, hot, crime stopping, lovable bodyguard to save him from all danger. He sat up, rather pleased with himself.

“Hey, Fung!” The snotty earthbending bodyguard stopped picking his nose and made his way over to the Prince.

“What is it, your Highness?” He snorted unenthusiastically.

“I need to you arrange a meeting for me with Raiko and the Chief of Police as soon as my skin is fresh and rejuvenated!” Wu demanded.

“Uh, sure,” Fung responded and went back to his business. Wu relaxed back into his chair, sipping his tea and fantasizing about all the possibilities of what was to come.

***

“He’s clearly more than qualified for the job; look, he’s certainly got the body of someone who’s been, well – how should I put it? – _working out_ and he’s able to hold his own against a raging pack of criminals – what more could a guy want?” Wu exclaimed, waving the torn off piece of newspaper in front of Raiko’s face.

Raiko kept a neutral expression. “Mako is certainly a qualified man, but to my immediate knowledge he has not had any previous bodyguard experience. A few low-key robbers are not the same as highly trained assassins, and although I’m think he’d be able to manage, I’m not sure it is wise to give such a high position of responsibility to someone so young with so little practical experience. After all, you are the only living member of the Earth Kingdom’s monarchy.”

“I know, I know, but I get so lonely being all princy and stuff all by myself. Maybe I need someone closer to my age who understands the dangers of being a young, vulnerable youth. Besides, you gotta start somewhere and it’s not like the other people I’ve been given were much cop... ha ha… ha..... pardon the pun, Chief Beifong.” He gave her a wink and she scowled at him.

President Raiko sighed. “Lin, what’s your opinion on all this?”

The Chief of Police, who had been silently observing the conversation up until this point now spoke up.

“He’s got a point, actually. Mako’s one of my best employees. He’s one of the most dedicated people on our team, always shows up on time, does a good job and always puts his work first. He’s even worked first hand with the avatar for crying out loud. That should make him qualified, if nothing else. Also it would do him good to get out of the office for a while.”

Lin had her own private reasons for going along with this, of course. Mako had barely done anything _besides_ work for last several months. More often than not he slept under his desk and if truth be told, she was beginning to get somewhat concerned for the boy. And then there was the Beifong side of her that wanted to push Mako’s boundaries just a little bit. To see how he’d fair with this irritating, obnoxious brat of a prince. To see how he’d deal with the situations that arose and how he’d respond in different circumstances. Maybe their personalities would even balance out a bit. After all, Wu could certainly do with an orderly, no nonsense kind of person like Mako to sort him out, and Mako could do with a bit of lightening up and socialising. If nothing else, it would give her something to laugh at and tease him about.

“Well I guess that’s settled then. With the Chief’s permission you can meet tomorrow to discuss the finer details. I want no further part in the arrangements.”

“Yeahhhh, baby! This is gonna be epic! I’m so looking forward to meeting this Mako guy. We can go shopping, and go to the spa, and he can watch over me whilst I use the bathroom-–”

A glare from Lin told him it was time to leave.

“See you around, Raiko, Beifong.” Neither President nor the Chief said a word as he sauntered out of the room, singing and twirling elaborately to himself in a world of his own.

Wu’s day was just getting better and better. First of all, he’d thought of the most ingenious idea EVER in order to get a decent bodyguard. Secondly, he found out that this Mako dude - aside from being rather handsome himself - had worked with the Avatar. He’d always wanted to meet Avatar Korra, which might now be a genuine possibility - and hey, if things didn’t turn out so well with Mako he might stand a chance with her instead. What? A prince has gotta keep his standards high. Go big or go home. Finally, which was probably the most exciting part of all for Wu, he had managed to talk President Raiko into enabling this to happen; for Mako to be appointed as his bodyguard. Man, this was gonna be good.

It was a shame things had to go wrong so quickly. 


End file.
